


Sleep

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q/Clu drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even deep in his sleep cycle, his fingers always moved- small, restless twitches or gestures. She had tested this before, holding his hands still between her own, trapping them between the bed and her body, yet his fingers almost had their own programming. They would still occasionally, but never for long.

She would look at him closely as well. In sleep, all the rage, the smugness, the danger dropped away, leaving behind a serenity that matched hers. She drew lines across his face, over his lips, along his jawline, always fascinated with the texture of the stubble he inherited from Flynn. When she nudged her body against his, those hands would curl around her and his mass felt like a protective shield instead of a barely contained meltdown. 

And his fingers were forever restless, even as she entwined her own among them.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More often those restless fingers of his found their way to her circuits as he slept. She would wake with a shudder and start, lost in trailing sensations of ecstacy as his fingers, and the circuits upon them, dragged over her own. Quorra would freeze up, wondering if he was awake and not signaling, but every time she checked, he was lost deep in his sleep cycle. His breathing, even and slow, kept time against where he lay his cheek against the crook of her neck.

Inevitably, after assurance he was still asleep, she would trap his fingers under her own and guide his hand down, leaving his unfocused meanderings to pleasure her in ways she couldn't experience when he was awake. She would eventually let her own hands wander, up his arm, over his hip, tangling in his hair, as she overloaded against him.

This time as she rolled back against him however, a soft rumble against her ear brought her down from her high.

'How often do you do this when I'm recharging?' She turned her head just enough to catch his face in her gaze, but instead of the presence of his usual wakeful moods, the serenity of sleep still had him in its grasp. She felt his fingers continue to wander, but now with purposeful direction. It lacked his usual forcefulness, and she let herself dare slump comfortably against him.

'Not often. You're the one that usually starts it.' His eyebrow raised briefly. She let her fingers drift back over his and her other hand reached back and curled through his hair once again, pulling his head harder against her neck. His response, as usual, was with teeth.


End file.
